Cheesesticks and Coke
by IheartRUKA-kun
Summary: Danny is a sadist and poor Don's on the recieving end. Slash, innuendo, and food torture galore. Slightly OOC Mac.


A/N: Readers of AI, I haven't given up. My muses are just not flowing as nicely as I would like. Warnings: More then lime but not quite lemon, slash, innuendo, food torture

Don sat down at the large table in the conference room at the NYPD precinct, listening to Mac begin to list the evidence collected. Stella, Lindsay, Sheldon, Danny, and Sid were also seated. They had been called in to go over the case, which had come to a standstill. The murderer was extremely careful about what evidence he left behind, planting only useless clues. Don sighed. It had been a long day and it still wasn't over yet. What he really wanted was to go home and have a hot shower. If that shower happened to include a really hot, near-sighted detective, well, that would just make his life all the better. He turned his attention back to the surveillance video Mac was now going over. Well, he tried to focus on the video. He really did, and he would have been able to if it weren't for the human-shaped distraction sitting two seats in front of him.

Danny Messer was sitting in the conference room listening to Mac speak about the case with interest, while munching on some take-out. He noticed that behind him, Don was having major concentration issues.

Somewhere between the surveillance tape and the useless partial print, Don's attention had completely wandered from the conference and had settled on his lover. Soon, Don's imagination had also began to wander, leading him to some rather inappropriate thoughts, which in turn were leading to a rather embarrassing predicament.

Danny could feel Don's eyes on the back of his head and somehow Don was managing to project his thoughts halfway across the room. Danny grinned inwardly. He was going to make Don pay for his inattention to the case.

Don's thoughts shifted back to reality when Danny picked up his soda and began to "innocently" take a drink. Don turned red when Danny began to play with the straw with his tongue. Don, knowing what that mouth was capable of, was growing harder. When Don nearly lost it with a unmanly, squeak-turned-cough, Danny took pity on him and put the cup down.

Mac had paused in his lecture at the cough. Don quickly rearranged his features to some semblance of normal. Mac stared at him oddly for a moment before returning to exam the fiber. The rest of the team also turned to look at Don, but quickly refocused.

Once everyone had returned to business, Don glared at Danny, who simply smiled back. Don tried to come back to himself with some deep breaths and thinking about anything other than Danny. Thinking about the last fight with his parents had diminished his problem very quickly.

Danny was cackling maniacally in his head now; it was difficult to contain his mirth. He knew he would be paying for this tonight, but it would be worth it. He gave Don a moment to collect himself before returning to this beautiful torture.

Don knew it was a mistake. He never should have chanced that glance at Danny. He sure as hell was regretting it now. Danny was now finishing off the last of his food, which happened to consist of a handful of mozzarella sticks. All of Don's blood headed south, making him lightheaded, when Danny put the cheese stick to his mouth and began pull it in and out of his mouth. Don's co-workers were too enthralled with the evidence to notice. Don's breath came faster as his heart sped up. Don nearly lost it when Danny bit into the stick causing some of the cheese to spill out of the end.

Danny vaguely wondered if it was wrong to being enjoying someone else's pain this much. He poked his tongue out to lick up the cheese.

Don's head was about to explode from the painful throbbing he was experiencing. He couldn't do anything about his obvious hard on. He was on the brink when Mac snapped the case file shut and adjourned the meeting, and Danny popped the offending article of food into his mouth.

He remained seated as everyone left, pretending to rummage around in his briefcase for some lost item. When they were finally alone, Don practically jumped Danny where he stood. He roughly took Danny's mouth with his, kissing with bruising force. Clothes were not even removed fully before Don took Danny right there.

Mac was the last to leave the room. On his way out he locked the door to the conference room to give them the privacy he knew they were going to need. After all, he wasn't blind.

Mac smiled softly as he watched Don and Danny leave (Danny with a noticeable limp). Even at this distance, he could see Don sporting an evil smirk. Mac smiled. 'Ah, young love.' He turned and made a beeline for the head of maintenance to go see about having that conference room cleaned.

A/N: Thanks to Blackbeltkunoichi my beta and deliverer of this particular plot muffin.


End file.
